tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocketeer
Rocketeer is a RED Soldier TF2 Freak made by Blasteroid Origin Byron J. Eduardo was formerly an explosive expert who ran several detonation buisness as a Freak back in Badlands, known for being assigned to blow up targeted buildings, which he used as a way to earn profit. Byron at first always thought that buildings are mainly abandoned which in need for destroying, finally realized he was been tricked into mass massacring people. He woke up to his senses and managed to hunt down the people that tricked him into doing the terrible work, instead of killing, he tied them up to a building, leaving them to be arrested by the police. As he was marked as a wanted criminal, only for the Fortress Legion to bust him out because Byron never wanted to kill anyone, he was just a demolisher for hire in order to redeem his mistakes and to pay his sins, he join the Fortress Legion under the name of Rocketeer to save people ever since to show his gratitude. Personality and Behavior Rocketeer before he became a member of Fortress Legion, he was just a simple demolisher for hire, as day by day his duties were only to blow up buildings, as he consider himself lazy and slacking off most of the time until his assigned building is given to get money, well to him he hates a lot of things and could only find thrill and interest in doing people's work, until he realized that he had been tricked into massacring civilians, he became angered, one-minded and filled with guilt that gave him an urge to avenge the deaths he caused by killing his employers, but his merciful side showed as he told that they arent worth to kill and just simply tied them up to a tower and leaves, Rocketeer later spends days being hunted by the police and then being arrested at last, as before being executed, only for the Fortress Legion to bust him out and gave him the chance to pay his sins to save people, only then he find his true purpose as he only try to help as many as he could, even the cost of his life. Fortress Legion Profile Name:Rocketeer Real Name:Byron.J.Eduardo Occupation:Demolisher for hire(Formerly),Member Of Fortress Legion Squad-F Powers and Abilities:Explosion Mainpulation, Self-Detonation, Explosive Boost Appearance Rocketeer wears a BLK-colored War Pig with a Antarctic Parka. Powers and Abilities Rocketeer has the ability of Explosion Mainpulation, which allowes him to create an explosion and launch them on any area he wanted to. His ability that he mainly use for demolishing and when being surrounded is Self-Detonation. By focusing his body's temperature and nearby sources of heat which by combining them at the same time, they create a chain reaction in his body like a ticking time bomb, allowing him to detonate himself to cause damage to nearby enemies and reform once he exploded. His Explosive Boost increase his feet's explosive force, creating explosions that launch him up into the air like a jump boost. Rocketeer's Self Detonation.jpg|Self-Detonation Rocketeer's Explosion Mainpulation.jpg|Explosion Mainpulation Explosive Boost.jpg|Explosive Boost Faults and Weaknesses Rocketeer's explosions are not able to damage enemies who can endure or immune to explosions or enemies who can absorb heat, making them nearly invincible for him to try and take down. Once he detonates, his body will need to recharge energy again in order to use. Areas or abilities that are cold-related can affect his body, stopping him from detonating and also weakening him. Rocketeer when using his powers needs to keep it under control in order to not cause unecessary damage, or to nearby civilians or innocents from harm, which enemies could use nearby people as hostages to prevent him from being able to do anything other than surrender. Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers Category:Fortress Legion Members Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid Category:Elementals